


一只Loki爬过来

by Loptrrr



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 喵汪AU, 清水, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptrrr/pseuds/Loptrrr





	1. Chapter 1

Loki早就看隔壁的那只小金毛不顺眼了。那只大胆的小狗崽子Thor - Loki很不情愿地承认自己竟然耗费脑力记下了他的名字 — 竟然敢抢走自己在阿斯加德宠物店的王位，还抢走了所有人类和其他宠物对他的关注。尽管这是Loki自封的王位，但是Loki必须强调这绝对是宠物店里的每个成员包括开设了这家宠物店的铲屎官夫妇都默认的事实。

人类的智商果然令猫堪忧，那只呆呆的金毛犬只用一两个无辜的眼神就把他们征服了。喵星人统治地球的日子不远了，到时候我绝对不会因为他们给我上贡过猫粮就心软保护他们，Loki瞪着边上抚摸Thor的两个人类小女孩儿愤愤地想。

Loki骄傲地挺起胸膛，对着眼前的透明玻璃墙正了正脖子上挂的那条柔亮的墨绿色缎带蝴蝶结。这个蝴蝶结可是私猫定制，完美地衬托了Loki那双似乎将整个清澈的湖泊浓缩倒映在眼中的透亮的祖母绿瞳孔。

蝴蝶结对称而且打结的手法精巧细致，这才能衬托得出自己国王的完美身份，Loki眯起双眼微微歪下头，这是他表达内心满意的表情。

Loki开始绕着四面玻璃巡视整个宠物店。这份工作虽然辛苦，但是Loki认为自己责无旁贷。他可是一只目光敏锐洞察力极佳的猫，有责任维护整个王国的安宁和稳定。

正前方橱窗边上的那群狗宝宝们整日整日地趴在窗户上嘤嘤地叫，叫声又细又尖，一时一刻也没有停过，吵闹极了。这虽然让Loki感到烦躁，但是他们可是自己王国的未来，他们健康活泼的模样可是王国兴旺的象征。Loki满意地点点头，转身看向右侧。

右侧是一整面叠放的宠物笼，里面居住着各个品种的狗和猫，其中一部分在Loki来到这家宠物店里之前就呆在这里了，剩下大部分，按照Loki的话来说，都是临时住户。它们要么是被出去旅游的主人临时托管在这里，要么就是这家宠物店的铲屎官不知道从哪里弄来，好卖了它们换钱向Loki进贡猫粮的。

Loki认为，这群临时住户虽然流动性太大，而且相互之间经常发生挑衅斗嚎事件，给自己王国的和平带来不确定性，但是Loki还是对他们保持一丝同情，并不会因为他们打扰自己早上睡回笼觉，下午睡慵懒午觉，以及晚上睡美容觉，而责罚他们。毕竟这是一群被主人临时抛弃或者是被用来换自己的皇室猫粮的可怜猫狗。

一声轻柔的叹息之后，Loki将身子又转了九十度，眼前是一条通道。左边那个通道通往何处，Loki不知道，也暂时不想去探索。Loki经常听到那些猫猫狗狗被抱进去之后传来的撕心裂肺的哀嚎声，出来之后已改头换面丑成了让Loki不忍直视的样子，瞧瞧那只除了脑袋全身都被剃光毛发的哈士奇，啧啧啧，再瞧瞧那只明明是雄性却被绑上蝴蝶结扎上小辫子的贵宾，可怜，可怜。

Loki捂了捂藏着自己那颗博爱小心脏的胸口，习惯性地继续转身，然后就看到Thor——那只蠢透了的小金毛正趴在隔开他们两个窝的透明玻璃上，两只小肉爪子用力不停地敲打，尾巴高高地翘起可劲儿地晃动，还时不时叫唤一声，听起来热切激动。是的，这只狗又这么紧紧地盯着自己，他还翘起了尾巴，他又在向我示威挑衅了！哦，他竟然当着所有宠物的面又一次挑战自己的权威！

两个月大的Thor还没开始掉乳毛。小小肉肉的脸上挂着一对又大又醒目的毛茸茸的金色耳朵，漆黑的双眼又大又圆炯炯有神，配上憨憨的笑脸和奶白色的小身子，总能吸引进入宠物店的人类们的眼球，控制不住地惊呼一声“好可爱啊！”

Loki翘起尾巴摆出反击的姿势，却看到Thor更加激动地扭动自己，紧贴着玻璃，哈出的热气使玻璃蒙上一层薄薄的白色水雾。

Loki两眼一翻，气不打一处，喵了一声后再也没了继续视察王国的兴致，身子团成一团优雅地坐了下来，头靠着自己的后腿无聊地开始舔自己的爪子。

当初可是只有我才有让别人惊呼出声的待遇！自己柔软的灰黑色绒毛，圆滚滚的大眼，更重要的是优雅的气质，无不让人惊艳。可是自从Thor来了之后，自己已经有五天零八个小时没有被人表扬过了。整整五天零八个小时！

Loki在自己四个月的猫生里一直努力做一只聪明成熟优雅的黑猫，享受铲屎官和其他人类蝼蚁对自己的膜拜和赞美，偶尔心情好就赏他们几声撒娇的猫叫，好提醒他们又该给自己上贡了。

Loki的淡定优雅就是在边上那只金毛小狗到来的时候破功的。Thor一过来就占据了自己隔壁的那个一直空置着的玻璃房，这可是除了自己现住的这个之外唯二的另一个宽敞明亮而且位于宠物店正中心的玻璃房。

他一条新狗！临时住户！竟然占据了Loki私心决定以后给自己的王后做寝室的玻璃房。更过分的是Thor的到来抢走了铲屎官和其他人的注意和赞美声。作为一只有追求有野心的猫，Loki坚决不能容忍这种事情的发生。

Loki知道自己必须采取行动！

Loki紧紧盯着对面那只总有无限精力不停奔跑的蠢狗！

Loki亮出了自己尖锐的爪子！

Loki对自己的跳跃能力有绝对的自信！

他要爬过这个不到一米的玻璃墙，一鼓作气，攻到对方面前，直取对方老窝，捍卫自己的绝对威严，让他好好尝尝自己最新创作的抓狗十九式！


	2. Chapter 2

索尔还记得自己第一次见到洛基的场景。

那是半个月前一个不同寻常的午后。那个时候Thor已经有探索思考狗生的能力了，所以那一天他把它定义为不寻常。

没有例行的喂奶，没有被妈妈温柔地圈在怀里午睡，而是被一对陌生的人类夫妻抱进了一个会晃动的充满着刺鼻人造气味的铁皮子里。

以前，对Thor来说世界就是那一条毛茸茸的大地毯还有四面白墙里那张带着妈妈的味道随时可以抓挠啃咬的布沙发。

可是现在小小的Thor意识到到自己以后都见不到妈妈，也见不到另外八个颜色或深或浅和自己一起眯着眼睛探索世界的兄弟姐妹了。

女主人一手撑着Thor的小身体，另一只手轻轻揉着Thor的小脑袋。Thor使出平日里吃奶的劲儿拱开女主人盖在他脑袋上抚摸他的那只大手掌，睡眼惺忪，急切地想要看下新的家。

大狗们的低声嘶吼低沉洪亮充满气势，小狗们的吠叫尖锐震颤Thor的耳膜，Thor被吓得细细呜咽一声重新钻进女主人的手臂下，然后偷偷地把头探出来。

接下来就是Thor一生中最历史性的一刻。Thor看到一只亮晶晶的双眼，就这么直直地盯着他，仿佛在酝酿风暴般浓烈的情感，神奇地抚平了Thor内心的不安和惶恐。那只黑色小奶猫真漂亮！他甚至还立起尾巴向我表示友好！

之后的岁月里Thor对洛基说起自己有多么爱他时最喜欢回忆刚刚那一幕幕。Thor不厌其烦地用上很多很多形容词来描述自己当时内心的不安，Loki向他投来的惊鸿一瞥几乎拯救了他的狗生。

Thor从原来的躲闪变成在Frigga的怀里兴奋地扭动身体，伸长脖子向着小黑猫的方向探去，小肉爪激动地扑腾，不时配上一两声欢快的叫唤。

“噢，Thor你喜欢Loki。那不如就住Loki边上吧。”女主人似乎察觉到了Thor激动的心情，将他放入小黑猫边上的那个玻璃小窝。

Thor没时间观察自己的新窝了！他听到女主人叫自己心尖尖儿上的那只小黑猫做Loki，他看到自己离Loki越来越近然后就在自己眼前不远处。Thor已经抑制不住激动的心情了，四只爪子一着地，他就迫不及待地向着Loki飞奔过去。

Loki站起来迎接我了，Thor的那对大耳朵在奔跑中飞起，舌头快活地伸出来，Thor感觉自己正在向天堂奔去——直到撞上了空气。

狗狗们的嘲笑声在Loki一声尖锐的喵叫之后终于停了下来。Thor撞得有点晕，缓缓地趴下把自己团成一团。Loki刚刚在保护我，Thor喜滋滋地决定等自己休息够了就去找Loki玩耍。

撞疼自己的是一面玻璃墙，而跳高越过这面墙不是狗狗的强项，Thor在努力尝试了无数遍之后终于明白了这个事实。

他绝望地趴在阻隔了他和Loki的玻璃墙上，难过地呜咽，不明白为什么自己明明那么用力地蹬后腿，却怎么也够不到玻璃墙的边界。

Thor百无聊赖，唯一能用来打发时间的事除了久久地盯着睡觉的Loki发呆就是啃那个彩色大绳结，然后盼望着傍晚来临。

墙上的钟声准点响起，Thor的那对金耳朵一个激灵抖了抖，顿时警敏起来。

Thor就是知道，其他时间Loki总是懒洋洋地靠在窝里睡觉，但是每天傍晚六点一到，Loki就会先装模作样转一圈看看宠物店，然后再偷偷地看自己。嘿嘿！其实Loki根本不用装着这么小心翼翼，我可乐意让Loki看了！Thor偷偷腹诽。

小金毛快速舔舔鼻头，一个湿润健康的鼻头可以给自己加不少外貌分！Thor站起身来滚筒洗衣机一般扭了扭全身，蓬松的金色毛发也很重要。整理过自己的这只神采奕奕的小奶狗重新趴回地上，头和脖子高高昂起，斗志昂扬，时刻准备着。快！马上！好！Loki转过神来看向自己了！

Thor一个活力翻身全身侧倒，脑袋紧贴地面，四肢放松，只有那条不停扫着地面的大尾巴透露出Thor有多么的紧张。

倒数十秒，Thor半边身子一个使力，变成了四脚朝天。尾巴的摇动没有停下来，所以Thor的整个下半身就跟着尾巴有节奏地左右扭动。

这个是狗狗表达亲密和依赖的动作。虽然自己没办法当面对Loki表达爱慕，但是可以用肢体动作啊！

Thor翻身起来，接下来是Loki和他的四目相对时间。噢，Loki坐下的姿势真美！噢，Loki在舔小肉掌，我也想舔他的小肉掌！Thor趴到玻璃墙上，两只前爪兴奋得拍击墙面。Loki快看我丫，快看我丫！汪汪汪！

对面的Loki似乎听到自己的呼唤了。而且这一次Thor看到Loki竟然轻轻一跃，整个前半身就这么挂到了玻璃墙角上。Loki是要过来找我吗？

我家的Loki是全世界最最矫健最最轻盈的猫！Thor的内心既骄傲又紧张，此刻的Loki后爪没有着力点，只能扑腾之后努力贴着墙面，前爪使力把身子往上抬。

很快Loki的前爪就伸到了自己这个窝的左上角。看到Loki上半身在自己这边，下半身却还挂在隔壁窝，大半个身子悬空在外面，Thor只感觉自己的心都提到嗓子眼儿了，他好想哭，眼睛上浮起的那层水雾是怎么回事。

Loki！Loki！Loki！他冒着这么大的危险爬过来看我。  
Thor转身爬上挂着Loki前爪的那面玻璃墙。小黑猫后爪蹬离了墙面，旋转了九十度，下半身坠下晃了晃，险险地终于贴上Thor这边的墙面。

Loki的小脑袋探了进来。Thor连忙迎了上去，舌头早已忍不住开始舔Loki的脸。汪！汪！！Loki你快跳进来，我来接你。小金毛把身体可劲儿地往上拱。

Thor都来不及注意小黑猫悬空的两只后爪了，他觉得好忙，一会儿舔Loki的脸，一会儿舔Loki伸过来的肉掌，哦哦哦，我还没把他接下来呢。

小黑猫半个身子挂在里面，半个身子挂在外头，后腿一个使力，终于跃上Thor的后背，接着一个借力稳稳躺到Thor小窝的地板上。

Thor抬头望着Loki，脑袋随着Loki的运动轨迹向后倒去，看到他着陆，一个金毛打挺马上站起来往小黑猫扑过去。

香香的Loki，软软的Loki，小小的Loki，Thor几乎不敢相信Loki现在就在自己的身下一动不动温顺地让自己随便舔。

我爱Loki，Loki也爱我！以后咱们永远在一块，谁也不能把咱们分开，我会永远保护你的！Thor心里每发一句誓，就重重地舔一下Loki的肚皮。

他不知道接下来迎接他的是小黑猫Loki的自创绝学——抓狗十九式。


	3. Chapter 3

番外1：

虽然知道自己有九条命，而且攀爬技能高超，一顿折腾惊魂甫定的Loki还是四肢一软直接瘫在那里。眼睁睁看着Thor重重扑过来，Loki差点没背过气去，哪里还记得什么一鼓作气，直取老窝，捍卫威严，抓狗十九式。

你这只蠢狗，给我等着，等我休息够了，等我休息够了——喵呜，你别给我舔那里。。。等我休息够了给你好看！

“天呐，瞧瞧我们可爱的小Loki做了什么！小Loki这么喜欢和Thor呆一起吗，那不如我把中间那块玻璃拿掉吧，好不好？”女主人看着完全黏在一起的小黑猫和小金毛宠溺地说。

番外2：

其实以前的阿斯加德是一个狗舍，主营业务是各色的宠物狗，直到后来经营它的那对夫妇决定把一只猫咪当作店铺的吉祥物，一只毛色乌黑柔亮有极其强烈盘意识的名叫Loki的黑猫，店铺才也开始逐渐销售一些猫咪物品，提供猫咪美容服务。

Loki是某天女主人打开店门时发现的，刚出生没多久，小小瘦弱的一个团子，眼睛还没睁开，张着嘴巴却没有力气发出即使是最轻的一声喵呜。

女主人一开始还有点担心小猫会被满满一屋子的狗惊吓到，小心翼翼地把它和其他狗狗隔开，单独放在屋子中间的那个玻璃小屋里。后来的事实证明，Loki何止是不怕这些狗狗，他简直成了阿斯加德宠物店的国王。狗狗们不仅怕他的利爪，更怕跟在他身后不要命般保护他的那只巨大强壮的金毛Thor。

番外3：

有Loki的地方就有金毛Thor。每一天，Loki都会跳上Thor的后背，让他驼着自己巡视整个Asgard宠物店。再后来，Loki认为作为一个有野心的国王，不应该把地盘局限在宠物店，于是他巡视的范围便扩大到宠物店所在的那个小街区。

远近的居民都知道Asgard宠物店的这对组合。每天傍晚黑猫都会带着金毛出去散步，要是黑猫和其他野猫野狗打架，平时温顺的大金毛绝对会站到黑猫身前龇咧着嘴怒吼咆哮，随时准备扑上去大干一架。

大家都说Thor和Loki是关系最好的朋友。关于这一点，Loki一开始是严辞否认的。他觉得自己和Thor的关系非常紧张，Thor不仅无礼挑衅他，而且还经常搞突袭。Loki坚持认为自己的猫生安全受到Thor的严重威胁。

等Loki明白过来自己对Thor的肢体语言理解完全错误，那已经是在他跳到Thor的狗窝好多好多天以后了。

那一天的Asgard一切照常，除了出现两只新来的泰迪。Loki原本打算按照惯例这两只新居民传达居住在Asgard需要遵守的规矩。可是很明显，那两只泰迪根本没有兴趣搭理他。

Loki气的被毛都立起来了。可是他还是决定先不对他们实施抓狗十九式的惩罚。Loki对那两只狗还是有些好奇和困惑的，那只公泰迪对另一只母泰迪做的事情竟然和平日里Thor对自己做的一模一样。

Thor在Loki心里的小黑本本上留下了浓墨重彩的好多笔，例子举也举不完！

Thor喜欢对着他束尾巴挑衅；Thor没事喜欢嗅他的屁股，这让Loki感到全身烦躁羞耻；Thor一天到晚就想着把他压在身下，压得他喘不过气来；Thor还舔他，不分场合地舔他，舔他的嘴巴，肚皮就算了，还舔他用来嘘嘘的地方，虽然Thor舔得他很舒服，但是这实在太有辱他国王的尊严和权威了。

所以每次Thor靠近自己傻乎乎地伸出舌头，Loki就扬起肉掌利爪伺候。一开始Thor只能呜咽地躲开然后委屈地看着自己。哼，你委屈，我还委屈呢，Loki默默翻白眼。

很快，Loki就毫无还手之力了，Thor开始长大，现在Loki只能在大窝里到处躲着Thor。他就是故意让我连个安稳的午觉都没得睡，以为我累得没精神就会把王位和巡视王国的重任转交给他吗？！休想！哼哼！Loki无比想念那块被主人移开的玻璃墙了。

Loki甩甩脑袋，黑色的尖耳朵抖了抖。扯远了，Loki将目光转回眼前的两只泰迪狗。不知道什么时候那种公泰迪已经爬到母泰迪的后背上。

欸？！欸？！Loki忽然整个猫都不好了。他趴在地上，两只肉掌捂着眼睛，平时自认灵光的小脑袋半天没转过弯来。

Loki已经是一只五个月大的小年青猫了，他当然知道那两只狗在干什么！刚刚那只公泰迪不是在挑衅吗？不是在挑衅吗？为什么母泰迪不生气就算了，竟然还开心地和他做会生狗宝宝的事情？

Loki第一次觉得自己的智商不够用了。所以Thor是想和我生宝宝？Thor是在向我示爱？那不是挑衅而是求偶吗？

喵~~~！Loki大叫一声，脑海里绽放开漫天的烟花，他只觉得脸越来越红越来越烫。好在脸上有黑毛遮着，Loki心里庆幸，爪子也忘了从眼睛上放下。

汪！汪汪！小黑猫听到身后传来金毛热情的叫声，只感到后腰一重，熟悉的气息将他包围。Loki楞在那里半天回不过神来。等他想起自己应该亮出爪子意思性地反抗一下，转过身来却只能定定看着眼前的Thor激动示好的神情，怎么也下不了爪。

Loki鬼使神差地凑到Thor眼前轻轻舔了下他的鼻子，还没来得及懊悔自己冲动的行为，小黑猫就看到了金毛眼中也绽放起漫天烟花。

嗷！！！Thor早激动得不知道今夕是何夕，仰头一声长呜，把Loki团到自己的怀里，大舌头一阵忙活。

Loki眯上双眼，放松地陷到Thor用肚皮圈成的舒服小窝里，砸吧砸吧嘴，哼哼唧唧得指使Thor那里轻点，这里重点。

Thor会是一只对我忠心的狗狗，每个国王都会有一个忠心耿耿的侍卫，以后Thor就是我的侍卫了，Loki拍拍Thor的脑袋表示肯定，他对自己的这个决定感到满意极了。

2016.09.28  
今天的Asgard宠物店又是平静的一天。两只送来的泰迪配种成功。Loki和Thor还是那么相亲相爱。——Frigga

女主人合上日记本，留下一盏昏黄的夜灯，轻轻地关上店门。Loki和Thor已经靠在一起陷入了甜蜜的梦乡。


End file.
